Classic
by Blueblood12
Summary: Hey what can i say? the classics are the best. Follow Severus Snape as or favorite messy Dark haired teen crash's head first into his world turning it up side down Harry potter is thought to be dead but they never found his body SS/HP and other pairs later. WARNING mention of abuse and maybe a slash,designed to make you uncomfortable.
1. TIFFANYS BLEWS PROLOG

_**Oh baby, you're a classic like a little black dress you're a faded moon stuck on a little hot mess And oh baby, you're a classic like a little black dress But you'll be faded soon stuck on a little hot mess**_

_**Fall out boys- Tiffany blews**_

_**Ah what can I say, the classics are better.**_

**Chapter one**

It shouldn't have surprised anyone, but yet they all still jumped when he swept through the halls. Thou it could have just been because of the body that lay in his arms; dripping crimson blood down that once pristine-porcelain floor, or maybe it was the tears flowing down his grief stricken face. Either way they should not have been surprised that the resident potion master at Hogwarts Witchcraft and wizardry was so destruct.

He hated that they cried, when it was them that ridiculed and turned their backs to his love. They had NO right to shed tears; they were to blame for all of this everything, and they would pay they would all realize that soon.

He stormed into the hospital wing startling Madam Pomfrey

"Severus what is the me-"she grew silent when he placed his love on the bed

"I have given him the neccassary potions to heal him internally he just needs to patched up" he said in a voices nearly above a whisper the aged nurse before turning and walking out of the hospital wing robes blowing.

He knew he should have stayed he knew the injuries were bad enough to but his love into a coma but he just couldn't care at the moment they had no right and they would get what was owed to them.

Taking out his wand he placed the tip to his neck projecting his voices throughout the school

"Emergency meeting everyone to the great hall at once failure to do so will result in spending the rest of your pathetic lives in Azkaban" he placed he's wand up his sleeve and head to the great hall where he stood in front of the head table has the students and faculty.

When everyone was seated and quite under his hard cold glare he asked

"Who Beat Harry Potter?"


	2. SET FIRE TO OUR BED

_**you hit me once, i hit you back, you gave a kick, i gave a slap you smashed a plate over my head**_

_**then i set fire to our bed**_

_**-Florence + The Machine - Kiss With A Fist**_

**Chapter 2**

How dare the twinkly-eyed fool decide to hold a meeting on this cursed day, didn't he know that all the potion master wanted to do was curl in bed with the two bottles of fire whisky he had bought for the occasion? What could possibly be of importance?

Approaching the gargoyle he pulled the parchment out that contained the new password

_Lemon drops _

Gritting his teeth he spit the password out with venom lacing his voice. The gargoyle sprang aside; you'd swear it wanted nothing to do with the potion master and his foul mood. He climbed the spiral stair-way and waited impatiently waited.

"Come in Severus" the headmaster answered in a cheery tone that almost made Severus turn and leave

He entered and found the already clustered filled office, was packed even more with the entire staff and faculty

"I Have asked you all to come today in regards to a new student" He said eyes twinkling Severus fixed him the a glare that could have made Voldemort back away, the headmaster had a death wish or was completely insane as Severus always knew, but for some reason he still used Legilimency

Albus was met with a not so funny glimpse of him being choked to death by the resident potion master who had never looked so happy before slipping from his mind he continued

"Last week the Ministry was alerted to the use of under aged magic in Godrics hollow" Pausing to take a break he was interrupted by McGonagall

"Albus many people visit Godrics hollow since the memorial was built sixteen years ago" she said aggravated

"Yes I was getting to that my dear, they sent Tonk's to retrieve the child when they got there they found a young man who claimed that he has been living in the old Potter house" he said

"But the Potter house has been burned half way to the ground" Severus finally decided to speck

"Yes that true, but the potter also had one more house that is still standing"

"The Potter's estate? But no one has seen it since James was disowned for marring lily" Hagrid exclaimed

"Yes well ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce one Harry Potter" cries of out raged filled the room

"Everyone knows that Harry was killed"

"There was nothing left of poor Harry, but a blast mark"

"Albus whoever this child is he is telling a lie"

The only person that really paid any attention to the new arrival was Severus and what he saw almost broke his mask, the very one he spent years building. He took in every inch of the clearly malnutrition child, instead of the fit tall structure his father once possessed he was short and thin with some built he had his eye cast down all in a perfect submissive form. However Severus was no fool he knew power when he felt it, and this child, no tis young man radiated it.

"SILENCE" Severus yelled the room fell silent "Come here child" he motioned for him to take a seat "now where have you been this entire time?"

"My m-m-masters kept me in the room for bad boys, they said I could leave if I was a good boy and did what they said" he whispered "they said they would let me go to my Parents if I followed the rules" he stared to shack "but when I went to give them there breakfast they wouldn't wake up there still sleeping, I went to the places were the picture is of my Parents and it was all burnt" tears started to fall down his face the room was dead silent "then this lady with the pink hair told me they had died and she sent me here, the master with the beard said my name was Harry but I'm not Harry my name is freak my masters told me so" he ended

The adults in the room paled and looked from one another not knowing what to say.

"Severus I thi" he paused and cleared his voices Severus looked on in amazement the headmaster never stumbled over his words "I think young Harry should stay with you until we can" he trailed of again shaking his head "Goodnight everyone" he stood and left the room

"Well never thought I'd see the day" Severus said "come young Harry its quite late"

"My names freak" he said head still bent

"Well I'm going to call you Harry" he said grabing the boys hand and leading him to his rooms


	3. NEW PERSPECTIVE

_**Stop there and let me correct it, I want to be praised from a new perspective. You come along because I love your face and I'll admire your expensive taste. And who cares divine intervention I want to be praised from a new perspective.**_

_**New Perspective-Panic at the disco**_

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't something new to Severus Snape; He was the head of Slytherin. As sad has it is the head of Slytherin had more than a few Abused children in his care. He helped has many as possible but some were just too scared to go against their families, being purebloods there family had many people in high places. Which angered Severus all the more, he couldn't figure out for the life of him how these people could live with their selves? And he couldn't do anything about him pissed him off even more.

They silently came to a stop in front of the only portrait of Salazar Slytherin known in the school.

"Password" Salazar hissed Severus started to speak when he noticed the boy looking at the painted familiar of Salazar's. It not only caught Severus attention but Salazar's as well.

"Have you never seen a snack before" Severus asked the boy looked up wide eyed and nerves

"Yes sir I have" he answered

"Then why are you looking at the snake with wonder?" Severus questioned

"She's Beautiful I have never seen one of her breed before" he whispered thinking of the one time he had seen a snake in the garden at the manor.

"Well if your done I would like to go inside" he said with annoyance in his voices. The young man bout jumped out of his skin

"I'm sorry master, freak never meant to keep you waiting." he exclaimed backing away from the portrait door.

"Polly juice" A startled Severus spit out through clinched teeth it took a moment for the door to open because Salazar had been staring at Harry confused.

If you had asked a student of the prestige's school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, to describe the Potion masters room. You could bet it would be something along the lines of, bats on the walls, skeleton of a missing student chained to the floor, walls painted black. But that just wasn't the case the room was decorated to feel like a beach house.

The walls were painted a lovely cream; the couches were a sky blue. Where the walls weren't covered in shelves upon shelves of books, they had portraits of different Beaches and cave that lead out to open water.

"Behind each book shelve is a room the one on the left is mine, the password is belladonna the one on the right shall be yours the password is orchards." He gestured with his hand "Before you go to bed I would like to talk with you" he gestured for Harry to take a seat on the couch then summoned two cups of tea.

"I want to get one thing clear I am not your master, nor is the headmaster or anyone for that matter" he said the sixteen years old boy looked confused "You are a free young man. What those monsters did to you was not normal!"

"But-"Severus cut him off.

"There are no buts" he stated then sighed heavily. Severus got to his knees in front of the boy "I know this is new for you and it's going to require some adjusting but you have to understand. You're no longer there and I promise you will never have to go back. Okay?"

"Okay" he whispered

"Good! You must be tired let's get you to bed" he rose off his knees

If there was one thing to know about Severus Snape, it was that he was not an early riser. So you could imagine he was not one happy person when he heard the soft knocking on his door the next morning pulling on his robe he pulled his door open to see a wide eyed Harry Potter with a tray full of breakfast

"What pray tell is all of this" he yawned

"I-I-I made you breakfast sir" he stammered out

"why thank you very much cause I could not see that before" he muttered sarcastically "we'll let us go to the kitchen so we can eat together" he started out the door when he caught a look on the teens face "what's wrong?" he inquired

"You said eat together but I'm not allowed to eat until the chores are done" he said Severus never wanted more in his life to kill someone then he did the potters

"We'll that was then this is now you may eat whenever you want" he said.

This was going to be hard; The Potion master knew that the hardest thing with getting mister Potter adapted to life was to break him out of the servitude mindset he was trained with for nearly fifteen years

"What about my choir's sir?" he inquired

"There will be none" the look of out raged crossed the youths face

"But sir I have to do something" he said

"Cleaning is for the house elves" Severus said firmly shaking his head

"But I have to do something, I don't understand sir you give me a room and free food but you won't tell me what you want me to do" it was safe to say Young Mister Harry was frustrated

"Fine every day at 5'oclock you will sweep the living room happy?" he about yelled "now may we eat? We have important things to do today" he said walking into the kitchen and taking his seat

"What important things sir?" Harry asked in a quiet voices hesitantly took a seat still not sure. He was going to speak when there was a pounding at the door Severus stood.

"Whoever this is will find them hexed in to next week." Pulling open the doors were he was greeted by none other than the minister of magic and two Aurors "Can I help you?" he asked venom laced his voice smirking when the Minister flinched

"We're here to speck with the so called Harry Potter" Severus stood back letting them into the room

"Come here Harry" Severus said. Harry stood and edged towards the Potion Master

"Are you Harry Potter" the minister asked

"I-I-I am" Harry whispered trying to step further behind Severus. The Minister scuffed

"You are hereby under arrest for the impersonation of a war hero, whoever you truly are" he smiled "Take him away"

**Authors note **

**Sorry for the late update had the worst case of writers block. I would really love some hard criticism. Just to help me along threw this **


End file.
